This invention pertains to a clamping attachment for a lifting jack and more particularly to a clamping attachment for a lifting jack which is actuated by the load supported by the jack.
Lifting jacks are well known in the prior art and may be either hydraulically or mechanically actuated. These jacks are commonly used to lift and support heavy loads such as, for instance, vehicles and farm equipment so that the equipment may be repaired. Many times such jacks must be used on surfaces other than level ground, for instance in a farmer's field or at the side of a road. When a jack is used under such conditions, it is possible that the load may shift on the jack and may even fall off, thereby possibly damaging the load or causing a potentially dangerous situation.
The need therefore exists for an attachment for a lifting jack having a pair of jaws which securely grasp and clamp the load thereby preventing shifting of the load on the jack.